A totally random homework!
by Swiftshadow123
Summary: Just like the title suggests. Tachi is out at the dead of night...well, early in the morning, delivering adverts about a club...can Shadow find out what's it about? Isn't Ninetails a nine tailed fox?


_Oh wow! It's a totally random story with a totally random piece of homework that has nothing to do with Fanfiction or Sonic what so ever!_

Tachi: What happened to Four Minutes Before Death…?

_Meh, I'll finish it. Anyway, this is just a quick story, about a piece of homework I did. We had to write a persuasive text about a location, so I wrote about my school library's afterschool club…shout out to a certain student (you know who you are) if you're reading this!_

Disclaimer: I own Sonic.

Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION! The Sonic characters in this story belong to SEGA, not Swift! Tachi is her OC, though, and the homework belongs to her.

_Definitely. So if I catch anyone copying it, I'll find out where you live and egg down your house on Halloween!_

The sun was just rising in the sky over Station Square, and the roads were all quiet and deserted. Except for a certain jackal sneaking around, pinning pieces of paper on doors for some reason.

"_Oh yeah…people are going to start signing up like mad to get into the club! I wonder if they really have free food…"_ The female jackal wondered to herself, daydreaming about tacos. She crept over to a red door, which had a notice pinned to it already, which said, 'No coffee in this building.'

"How strange…" The jackal muttered, taking down the notice. She searched in her pockets to find some blue tack, and stuck up the message on the door. She didn't realise there was a pair of spooky red glowing eyes watching her from the window.

"My work here is done!"

The jackal turned to look at the window as it flew open, revealing a grumpy looking black hedgehog with red stripes.

"TACHI! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NEAR MY HOUSE?" He yelled angrily.

"Nothing Shadow! Just…admiring the door…" Tachi said innocently. Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"You better not have taken down that note I had on the door. What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Yeah…I'm just going around, advertising a club. It starts on Monday, if you're interested." Tachi explained, giving him a sheet of paper. Shadow looked at the sheet and sweatdropped as he saw who wrote it.

"I hope you realise that some kid in secondary school wrote this. It doesn't even look like a proper advert, and it says 'homework' at the top…" He complained.

"I know! It's the whole point of this random story!" Tachi barked happily.

"Breaking the fourth wall, are we? I'll just look at this crappy writing…" Shadow sighed, reading the homework.

'_Are you a student, constantly tied down with coursework, homework, classwork, housework and any other kind of work? Do you want to get A*s, but every time you revise, you go off on a tangent to play Pokémon White? (cough, writer is guilty of that, cough)_

_Then get yourself down to the school Book Club! For the first time, you'll have access to recent exam papers, including a chance to discuss work with REAL LIVING EXAMINERS! This isn't any ordinary afterschool club either. There is free Internet for all users, and our specially trained library assistant, who does Psychology as a GCSE subject, will be more than happy to give you a good whack on the head if you play Call Of Duty and other crappy games and help you overcome your video game addictions. We also have crystal clear printing, which is sure to blow your teacher's mind away when they mark your work!_

_All ye Twilight fangirls, Harry Potter fans or just people interested in books…the Book Club is open for discussion about your favourite book series and much more! Yes, from debating about the school council, to RPing your favourite books! On Fridays, you might even get to talk to a famous author for writing tips!_

_So, don't just go straight home to your waiting game consoles! Sign up for free at the Book Club today, and you'll receive a state of the art writing kit, complete with a cool looking glittery notebook, and an old fashioned writing quill, included with some fountain pens! Don't delay, get here before it's too late!_

_(PS-We have free food. FREE FOOD. Come, all you scavengers and people who don't eat lunch!)_

"It's good, isn't it?" Tachi said, wagging her tail. Shadow slowly looked up from the page, not amused. Then again, he never was amused. To see Shadow _smiling_ was like seeing a pig flying past you, while riding a motorised skateboard. It just didn't happen.

"That isn't a real advert. But I might turn up."

"Cool! We serve pizza, chocolate cake and cookies!"

"Hmm, pizza…" Shadow looked back at the page, and saw some words that made his quills stand on end, and his blood run cold. He trembled, his eyes wide.

"Huh? What's wrong Shadow?" Tachi asked, puzzled. The hedgehog simply pointed to a small note on the paper.

'_Shadow fangirls included! In fact, there'll be a chance to go and find that cute fluffy hedgehog of doom!'_

"Well…just keep your windows covered, your door locked, and don't say anything that might attract the rabid fangirls." Tachi suggested.

"Fine…but I'm not coming to this club…" Shadow twitched his ears as he heard someone walking up. He turned around, and saw his mortal arch enemy, the Commander.

"I knew I shouldn't have come out this late!" Tachi yelped.

"So, it's you hedgehog…you're under arrest…" Samuel hissed, glaring at Shadow.

"Okay. But before you arrest me, just take a look at this note." Shadow snatched the note off Tachi, and gave it to Samuel.

"NO COFFEE? HOW CAN THERE BE NO COFFEE? WITHOUT COFFEE, THE END OF THE WORLD WILL COME EARLY, AND THAT 2012 MOVIE WILL COME TRUE! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! IT'S LIKE SONIC 06 AND SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG ALL OVER AGAIN!" Samuel ranted. Shadow took out his Chaos emerald, whispered 'Chaos Control' and teleported away with Tachi.

_And that's the homework I did. The advertising for the school Book club. Well, review, or I'll send Tachi to steal your shiny items._

Tachi: SHINIES? Where?


End file.
